Various types of cooling mechanisms can be used to remove waste heat from high power semiconductor devices, with liquid cooling being used in cases where the waste heat and/or the ambient temperature are very high. In a typical liquid cooling application, the microelectronic devices are mounted on a heat exchanger or cold plate that has internal fluid conducting channels and inlet and outlet pipes for coupling it to a cooling system including a fluid reservoir, a pump and an external heat exchanger. Due to limited thermal conduction between the semiconductor devices and the cold plate, the cold plate must be relatively large and the pump must be capable of producing high fluid flow. As a result, such cooling systems tend to be too large, too heavy and too expensive for many applications. The thermal coupling between the semiconductor devices and the cooling system can be improved by integrating a cooling tube or heat pipe into the microelectronic package, as disclosed for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,276,586; 5,349,237; 5,696,405; and 6,600,651. However, the packaging techniques disclosed in such patents are either overly expensive to implement or limited to use with a single semiconductor device. Accordingly, what is needed is a cost-effective way of liquid cooling high power microelectronic packages including any number of semiconductor devices.